Research
Can be accessed with the Research button in the Main Menu. This is where you can spend resources and materials to unlock various quality-of-life functions, AGS blueprints and upgrade the rank of your units if applicable. __TOC__ Facility Research Unlock and/or enhance various functions that affect gameplay. To unlock a research project, you need to complete the preceding research as well as each project's additional requirements. Research projects of the same column tend to have similar requirements, with each project requiring more investment than the last. Note that fulfilled requirements of a previous project will NOT count towards the following projects. After all the requirements are fulfilled and you have enough resources and materials, the project can be carried out, which takes anywhere from a few minutes to several days. You can spend a Strange Circuit to complete the research instantly. However, it is recommended not to spend them on earlier projects and save them for later researches. Note: You can only research 1 Facility Research OR Robot Research at the same time. Robot Engineering Research different projects to unlock the ability to craft certain AGS in Workshop. Just like Facility Research, you are required to complete previous projects in the tree before the lower ones are unlocked, however, there are no additional requirements other than having the required materials, meaning projects can be carried right after you complete the previous one as long as you have the materials to do so. Most AGS units require more than one project to be completed to unlock the ability to craft them in the Workshop. Just like Facility Research, you may spend one Strange Circuit to skip the waiting time of a project. Note: You can only research 1 Facility Research OR Robot Research at the same time. Advancement The player can advance the Rank of units once they have a high enough level and affinity. The unit will acquire new passives and stats to match their rank, but the resource needed when deployed will increase as well. Note that not all units can be upgraded and some can be upgraded more than one time. Advancing a unit from B''' to '''A requires that unit to be Lv70, have an affinity of at least 60. Consumes 350 Green Dust, 1000 Basic Modules, 100 Advanced Modules and 200 basic material of one kind. Advancing a unit from A''' to '''S requires that unit to be Lv80, have an affinity of at least 80. Consumes 800 Green Dust, 150 Blue Dust, 250 Advanced Modules and 50 advanced material of one kind. Advancing a unit from S''' to '''SS requires that unit to be Lv90, have an affinity of at least 100. Consumes 450 Blue Dust, 150 Purple Dust, 100 Special Modules and 150 advanced material of one kind. Additionally, when a unit is advanced to SS, they obtain a new skin. Currently, only a handful of units can be advanced to SS rank. Origin Dust (Green, Blue, Purple) can only be acquired from Daily Training, aside from limited Event Exchange and miscellaneous gifts the devs occasionally mail out to players.